Roadster
by Butchercup
Summary: "Just because your car broke down, doesn't mean you should stop moving forward. You've got legs." -Makayla Smiles. Professor Utonium has lived in misery for the past decade. But he's the only one who can break free from his motor confinement.
1. Prologue

_**The Counterpart Theory **__is true in this story. If you are unfamiliar with my fan-made theory, you may want to take a couple of minutes to read it. it is on my profile as a story. _

_Here is a_ _brand new story which will be updated based on feedback. A review, a follow, a favorite, anything to let me know that anyone wants more of this. I wanted to write something that gives some attention to a character in the show who doesn't always get the appreciation he deserves. I'm kind of thinking this could be a one-shot, but I do have some ideas if it were to continue. So just let me know! :D _

_...Now, TO THE STORY!_

_..._

Townsville was a beautiful place. Especially for a relaxing cruise along the coast as the sun drifts behind the waves. Though, he was never relaxed during these drives. Even with the roads clear as day and the scenery gleaming with beauty, Antonio could never find peace in his metal prison. Even within the car's porcelain white paint and seated on the comfiest of car seats, he was never content.

Luckily he was allowed to drown out the world with whatever was on the radio. He despised the moments between songs, when it was quite. Because in those few seconds, he was brought back to reality. A smile etched it way onto his face as a new song began its course.

_Open your eyes and take in everything that you see,  
>Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, &amp; green,<br>We can take an airplane and fly across the globe,  
>Look down upon the colors, c'mon everyone, let's go!<br>Because..._

_Love,  
>Love,<br>Love,  
>La La Love, La La Lo-<em>

Static. Antonio's smile faltered. The radio meter flipped through stations in search of a new one. The stereo stopped momentarily on a news station, and then quickly went back to static, searching for acceptable music. He wasn't allowed to listen to the news at this time of year, as the sixteenth of April approached.

The car pulled into the first gas station which came into sight, which also happened to be a few miles from a motel. Antonio stepped out of the car for the first time in hours. Though the leather of his jacket and boots sizzled underneath the setting sun's rays, it felt relieving to stretch his legs. He missed his comfy lab coat.

Antonio punched in his debit card numbers into the machine, and then shoved the nozzle into the car's spout. As he leaned against the gas machine, Antonio squinted against the sun's strong rays and glanced at the license plate of his car.

_KARR_

The name still sent shivers down his back.

The sun descended quickly after he got back into K.A.R.R. and by the time they got to the motel, it was pitch black. The key's turned by themselves, calming the engine into silence. Antonio made a gentle tug at the key, but it didn't budge and inch.

It was worth a shot… it always was.

Having requested a room directly in front of K.A.R.R., Antonio exited the lobby and made his way toward his room around the corner of the building. Just before he rounded the corner, he was shoved into the sharp brick wall, leaving a scuff of dirt along the length of this sleeve. Glancing up, Antonio meet eyes with three scruffy looking men, each with a mischievous and deadly smirk on their face. But he wasn't afraid. All Antonio managed was a bored and tired expression. As the biggest one raised his fist in the air, a large metal claw gripped it, blood scattering in every which way. Antonio winced as a few spatters of the man's fist blood hit his face. The man shrieked in terror and agony, shouting muffled curses at his attacker.

K.A.R.R. raised his claw, lifting the criminal a few feet into the air, seeming to relish in his cries of misery. The claw jerked open, releasing the man as he fell to the ground with a grunt. His hand was gone. The three muggers screamed and made a run for it, a trail of blood in tow. It was a miracle that nobody had heard and came rushing out to investigate.

But that just meant that they'd have to leave early the next morning. Head lights shined in his face, Antonio held up a thumb of assurance and took a step toward his room. The horn sounded and the lights flashed, K.A.R.R. was clearly not willing to let Antonio walk the five meters to his room's door. He hopped inside and K.A.R.R. rounded the corner and parked directly in front of room 4164.

After washing the blood off, Antonio flipped on the T.V. The news was on, and he could watch in secrecy.

_"__-city of Townsville, we can see the citizens prepare for their annual Remembrance Ceremony." _A news reporter announced. "_As you can see, a lot of planning goes into this event, and some citizens can even begin to get frantic as the sixteenth of April is only three days away. And why does this date affect the citizens and leaders of this urban city so much? Well, eleven years ago on April sixteenth, two-thousand and four, these people lost three very special and loved super heroines, The Powerpuff Girls. The death of the city's beloved saviors has scarred these people for over a decade. That day also marks the disappearance of the Girls' creator and loving father figure, Professor Antonio Utoni- _"

The T.V. switched off. He couldn't bear the pain any longer.

Antonio reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old worn down photo. His eyes glued to the photo of him and his three daughters. This was his favorite time of day, when he could stare at the photo of his perfect little girls. Sometimes he could swear he could hear Bubbles' sweet voice asking for a bedtime story, or Buttercup's mousey 'oopsies' when she would break something with that damned football of hers, or even Blossom's voice as she would try and convince her sisters to stop fighting. He missed the moments when all three of them got along. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"There's nothing more important to me than you. It was supposed to be just me and the three of you…"

...

_:D_

_indeed, I am a firm believer that the Professor's first name is Antonio. I swear I heard it once in an episode (but now I can't hear it at all.) and I even saw it once in a website, but when I went to confirm it, it was gone. But I've thought it pretty much all my life so it's strange for me to suddenly change it to John... the name most Fanfiction writers have adopted for his first name._

_ I hope you enjoyed! I was honestly very proud of this for a story written at 2am. 12 to 2am. I couldn't stop until I was finished, I must have looked like a zombie when my mom came in to say goodnight! XD Anyway thanks so much for reading! I love you all!_

_Review!_

**_XOXO_**


	2. More Excuses,Descriptions,& Sneak Peeks

Read everything please! J

I feel the need to apologize for my lack of updates for the past few months. I know I can only say these things so many times before I start to lose readers, but I truly hope you guys can understand. School has become very stressful and difficult; I am a junior in high school with three AP classes and one Honors, along with Student Council. I struggle each day to keep my grades up and high enough to get into my dream college, and I just barely made it through this first semester with passing grades :D

My point is: It is really hard for me to find time, energy, and inspiration to write. But this time, I promise things are going to change a bit. I WILL be finishing up all of the stories I have started. I refuse to completely stop writing while I have stories in progress! I just won't do it. Going through my drafts and ideas, I have taken TEN stories and vowed to myself not to stop writing until I release the final chapters of each of the ten stories. I know that's a lot to promise since I have hardly written anything in the past year, but when I first thought of stopping after completing the current three stories I have out now, I looked through my ideas and remembered how much I want to write the rest of my ideas!

My goal is to finish all ten of the following stories before I go off to college. I will leave a short description along with each title:

**Soft Spots**- As young adults, the Rowdyruff Boys begin the final steps of their fifteen yearlong plot.

**Stealth Games** (Soft Spots Sequel)- Yeah no. No description for this one :P I don't want to ruin the events of Soft Spots!

**The Joy in it**- Follow the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys in a series of stories telling about their experiences and adventures of life after college.

**Epiphany** (The Joy in it Sequel)- After the PPG/RRB Kids accidently make an enemy of the country, they must work together to control their powers, reunite with their parents, and remind the nation and city of Townsville that their kind is not a threat humanity.

**Roadster**- (This is basically my idea of what would happen if the episode "Coup d'Etat" had gone differently) Eleven years after the Powerpuff Girls' death, the Professor is still trapped with his worst invention yet… K.A.R.R. He must make unexpected allies and sacrifices to escape his motor confinement.

**Enough- PPG Style**- Buttercup takes the position of the main character in the 2002 film "Enough". *All rights to Craig McCracken and Anna Quindlen*

**Pokey Oaks- Suburban Community of Townsville**- My own little, "seventh season" of the Powerpuff Girls, taking place a couple years in the future when the girls are seven year old second graders! This will contain 35 episodes and one 3 part special.

**Infatuation**- (AKA one of my personal favorites of my ideas!) As Butch's severe mental condition worsens, he becomes blind to everything that is morally right… except for protecting the love of his life. Butch will stop at nothing to keep her safe from the dangers of the world, while his brothers do everything they can to keep the authorities from eliminating their deranged yet beloved brother. This story will include one alternate ending.

**Pointlessness**- When Butch becomes overly upset about the amount of chips in his bag of Day's Chips, he drags his brothers on a road trip to confront the business… a week before Boomer's wedding. (I swear I haven't seen Hangover! My friend pointed out that the conflict is similar to the movie Hangover, so I refuse to watch it until after I finish this story so I don't steal any ideas.)

**Have No Regrets**- (the only one-shot from this list) Blossom allows such a simple mistake to escalate beyond her control… and mental stability.

Well there you have it! I will not stop writing until these ten stories are finished, no matter where I am! Even if I must continue them in a dorm room, I will! The best part is that after writing them, I'll probably fall in love with the fandom and writing again so I may end up continuing even after these stories are done! I'll be honest, school has sort of drained my undying love for the fandom and writing… I take that back I still adore writing, but I just get lazy now. I just need to be reminded of why I fell in love in the first place (don't get me wrong, Butchercup is still by OTP and I love the PPG sooo much! I now have the entire series and a poster above my door! So of course I love them still!) I just need my inspiration back!

So! Four things I ask of you readers who have interest in my writing still:

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

One last thing! I have left a sneak peek to the next chapter of "Soft Spots", the first story on my list! Enjoy!

Butch jerked slightly at the sound of his next-door neighbor's dog barking. It was time. The dog only barked when a stranger passed by, and since it knew most of the people in the area, it was the perfect signal. Butch carefully slipped out of bed, making sure to tuck the blankets under Buttercup so she wouldn't wake from the chill of the bedroom. Reaching under the bed frame, he slipped on his shoes and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Buttercup shifted, mindlessly tugging at the sheets to seal in the warmth.

Outside, Brick and Boomer awaited their brother as the stood near the barking dog, which attempted fruitlessly to climb over the fence and attack the intruders. Brick glared at the animal from the corner of his eye, "_Shut up!_" he spat dangerously. The dog whimpered in response and wandered back to its dog house. Finally, Butch squeezed his way out of the small bathroom and floated down to his brothers' side.

"It's about time. Had you taken any longer I may have blown your neighbor's mutt into oblivion." Brick snapped.

"Oh relax Brickhead, I'm here aren't I?"

Boomer glowered at the two arguing brothers, "Hey dorks, can we just get on with the meeting! I'm tired and Bubbles isn't the heaviest sleeper. If she wakes up because she moved to cuddle and I wasn't there, I'll make sure you two pay the price!"

Brick and Butch stared at Boomer with stunned expressions, until Butch cocked an eyebrow in disgust. "Who are you calling a dork, dork?"

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the strap of his backpack, Brick began to soar into the night sky. "Come on, we have business to discuss."

…

I love each of my readers dearly. You remind me that I am an exceptional writer and you keep me going! You guys are part of the reason I am going to keep my vow!

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

Let me know if you're still with me!

_**XOXO**_


End file.
